masteroforionfandomcom-20200214-history
Darlok/Master of Orion I
The Darloks are a ruthless race of shape shifters capable of taking on the form of nearly any living being. This unusual ability to change forms makes them superior spies and allows them a bonus to all sabotage, espionage, and security functions. Darlok spy networks cost only half as much as other races’ spies. The Darloks add +30 to their Spy Fate rolls and add +20 to their security. Of course, no one trusts a Darlok. Darlok players should concentrate on one or two areas of technology for a technological advantage and steal the restMaster of Orion instruction manual.. Racial Tendencies Aggressive Diplomats Aggressive leaders will attack any time they are put in a favourable situation. Diplomats concentrate resources on trade with allies and espionage with enemies. Otherwise they seek a balance between military buildup, ecological maintenance, and technological research. Strategy The Darloks are considered to be one of the weakest races of MOO1. Darloks are spy experts. Inserting a spy in an opponent's empire cost half as much for the Darloks compared to other races, allowing them to save production compared to other races in average. Darloks receive +30 bonus in their spy fate rolls, which means that given that a spy manages to get a successful roll when attempting to access the opponent's networks, Darloks are extremely more likely to get a successful infiltration. Finally Darloks receive a +20% bonus to internal defense, making it harder for opponents to steal from them, and making almost unnecessary to ever spend in internal security. Darloks are rated Good in Computers and have no technological drawbacks. Computer tech levels will increase the chance of successful spying . in Master of Orion.]]Darloks have Relaxed relations with Humans, and Unease relations with everyone else. Winning with Darloks is a task that requires hard work. The first challenge to overcome is the diplomatic situation. Not only having bad diplomatic relations at the beginning might cause early wars that could affect the total empire's growth curve, but also it is possible to lose a diplomatic vote early before being able to accomplish anything. In order to overcome this, the Darlok player must get in contact with as many races as possible, and sign early trade agreements when allowed. Trade agreements will slowly build relations to climb to the neutral area, and signing Non-Aggression pacts will secure your relations with your opponent, at least temporarily. The next step is to be aware who are the races going to a council vote, and try to get them to go to war. Some players find that option to be abusive of the AI programming, but with Darloks more often than not it's the only option available. After ensuring the game won't end early to a diplomatic loss, the next step is to try to win. Darloks are good at spying, and a Darlok player not spying is not using the racial advantage. Spying against the Psilons and any oponnent with a considerable Computers lead might not be worth it, because if Darloks get caught at wrong time they could lose the game rather easily, but it is advisable to keep at least 1 tick of Espionage on those races to keep updated on their tech status. Avoid Espionage on opponents without strong relations in situations where borders are not safe, it is better to wait until defenses are strong before risking being caught in espionage missions. Bulrathi are Poor at Computers tech and when played by the AI tend to fall behind in Computer level, Darloks must definitely target Bulrathies if possible. Humans, Mrrshan, Alkari and Sakkra are not Good or better in Computer tech and should also be targeted when possible, especially Humans since the relations with them can be taken to a level where even getting caught will probably not trigger war. The rest of the races require some situational strategising on when to spy on them. When spying always use Espionage to steal techs, except in a situation where the Darlok player is trying to conquest the targetted opponent, in which Sabotage might be useful. When an Espionage mission is successful, target Computers tech when no other option is completely necessary, each level of Computer tech means more successful missions in the future and less chances of getting caught. After the Darlok player manages to get a Computer lead with all opponents it should be able to steal all other techs quickly, increasing tech choices and miniaturisation. Ultimately a Darlok player becomes an unstoppable force and when at full power they break havoc in the relations of the opponents, managing to break alliances and create wars better than anyone else can. With Darloks is all a matter of surviving the early game. References Category:MoO I Races